


Everybody Talks (Podfics)

by Andraste_Selene



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Gossip, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste_Selene/pseuds/Andraste_Selene
Summary: "Is it possible you and Captain Pike were having sex in one of the gym's multipurpose rooms this morning?"Michael set down her tea with a startled crack, heat sweeping through her. "We were sparring."Tilly looked dubious. "Did you climb on top of him?""While we were sparring," Michael insisted.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Everybody Talks (Podfics)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913923) by [Alethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia). 



Title: Everybody Talks (Podfic)

Fandom: Star Trek: Discovery

Pairing: Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike

Writer: [Alethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia)

Text: [Everybody Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913923)

Reader: Andraste_Selene

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

Summary: "Is it possible you and Captain Pike were having sex in one of the gym's multipurpose rooms this morning?"

Length: 25:29

Link: [Everybody Talks (Podfic)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1miB12n0LLyrRxZooFsq2FTvGUVJxNOud/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
